nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Superyoshibros20/Find the mystery!
Find the mistery! Hi! If you are bored and you want to play games like finding a person in a screen full of people, here comes "Find the mystery"! This is the first game. How does it work? Every time I have an idea, I´ll put there an image, and I´ll put the rules. In that image you must find a thing or different things. What do I do when I find it? You can write it under the image if you want. You must put before the comment a "-". For example: "- I found it! It is...". You can only post something under the image when you find the mistery, and you must put "It is..." and then where is it. The other users can choose: continue looking for the mistery or read the comment. How many modes have mysteries? There are some tipes of mysteries: easy, easy-medium, medium, medium-hard, hard and extreme. Are there only normal mysteries? No, there are 3 types of mysteries: - Normal mysteries. - The word of the week mysteries. - Bosses How do The word of the week mysteries work? Every week, I´ll put a challenge, with a tip, and you must guess the word I think. How do bosses work? They are rare mysteries, but there are some of them. Bosses have some rules that other mysteries have not: - Bosses usually have 3 health points, and they lose 1 health point when you solve one of their mysteries. - Bosses will create 3 mysteries that you must solve for to beat them. - If you solve a mystery before your opponents, they will lose some points. - Losers lose more points when the bosses have less health points. - Only a player wins when he/she beats the last mystery. If you bet 2 mysteries and your opponent bet 1, but it was the last, he/she wins. - Bosses are evil monsters and they do not want to lose so if you want a hint you must lose 10 points. - The badge you earn is always a statue '''of the boss you defeated, and they count 200 points, so they are like a '''platinum badge. What is the premium of solving mysteries? When you solve a mystery, you get a badge. The badges have the same sprites as this wiki´s badges, so there are 4 types of badges: Bronze (easy,easy-medium mysteries) that adds to your list 10 points, Silver (medium,medium-hard mysteries) 50 points, Gold (hard mysteries) 100 points and Platinum or Diamond (extreme mysteries) 200 points. ''Top 5 best players'' list At the end of this explanation, there is a list where appear the 5 players that have the highest number of points. There is also a Badges collected list where appear the number of badges they have earned. Do not worry about errors in points or in badges, because I have a Word document where I write all the badges you and other people earn. If you think I made an error, tell it to me! :) I´ll show you a link of my Word document: http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/f/fe/Mysteries_document.png Forgot the answers? Did you forgot the answers or nobody answered a mystery and you do not know the answer? Check Port1967´s blog post: http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Port1967%27s_Find_the_Mystery_answers! There will be more updates? Of course! I´ll think more challenges and other type of mysteries and you will enjoy a lot! This is only the beginning. Nitrome Fan Fiction Blog Post If you want to solve more mysteries watch the second Find the mystery! in Nitrome FanFiction Wikia! Link: http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Gouchnox_Mysteries We want you enjoy! :) Other questions - Is there a way for to cheat? -----> No, you can not cheat. - Can I put in my profile the links of the badges? ------> Of course, you can. News in Find the mystery! In this part of the blog I´ll write the version it has and news. Version 1.6: Italic and 200 comments! I decided to put in italic words in each mystery the words: "Mystery #?", "Description", "Mode", "Challenge" and "Badge". We reached the 200th comment in this blog post! Wohooo! I´ll make a special mystery for you guys! And it will give to you 200 points! (200 points because the 200th comment xD!) ''Top 5 best players'' list Top 5 best players Badges collected Points Last badge collected 2. Klemen702 10 375 Udder cow badge 1. Port1967 6 710 Secret Troll badge 3. ------- 4. ------- 5. ------- Category:Blog posts